Alexander
Name: Alexander Aliases: Gwydion, Alexander-Gwydion Race: Human Occupation: Adventurer, magic user, Prince, King, formerly slave Residence: formerly Manannan's Mansion, Llewdor and [Daventry, Daventry, currently Castle of the Crown, Isle of the Crown Family: son of Graham and Valanice, twin brother of Rosella, married to Cassima, grandson of Prince Cedric, Coignice & Sir Hereward, in-law of King Caliphim & Queen Allaria Factions: Kingdom of Daventry, Land of the Green Isles, Isle of the Crown Alignment: Good The son of Valanice and Graham, he was kidnapped as a baby and raised as a slave named Gwydion to the wizard Manannan. (In the original version, Manannan took him from the shores of Lake Maylie. In the IA VGA remake, the nursemaid took him for the wizard.) To Heir Is Human As his 18th birthday approached, Gwydion began seeking a way to escape Manannan. It was because of this that he discovered the wizard's magic. Carefully hiding his activities created a cat cookie that he hid in a bowl of porridge. The meal transformed his captor into a cat. Alexander cast several more spells before finally transforming into an eagle and tearing the Giant Spider of Llewdor from its web, dropping it into the sea. He then spoke with the Oracle of Llewdor, who revealed his identity to him and the peril that Rosella was in. Immediately, Alexander set about finding a way to Daventry. He attempted to use a stone of random teleportation he created, but ultimately settled for boarding a ship. The ship, he realized, was a pirate ship and he was their prisoner. Using one of his spells he caused a deep sleep, escaped from the ship, and swum to the shore of Daventry. He dug up the treasure chest that the pirates were seeking and carried the gold with him as he crossed the Great Mountains into Daventry. Making his way uo to Cloudland, he brewed a storm, which struck the Three-Headed Dragon with lightning, killing it. Alexander freed Rosella and convinced her that he was her long lost brother by showing her his birthmark. Then the two reunited siblings headed down to Castle Daventry to reunite with their parents. (In the IA VGA remake, months pass between this scene and the next as Daventry is rebuilt from the tragedies that had occurred there.) Excited that his son had returned to them, Graham decided to pass on his adventurer's cap. He tossed it into the air and promptly suffered a massive, but not fatal, heart attack. Alexander spent the next two days by his father's bedside with Valanice. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder When Mordack shrank and stole Castle Daventry and all of its inhabitants, Alexander was the chief victim. Mordack spent a great deal of time interrogating the young man about how to reverse the transformation inflicted upon Manannan. Alexander had no idea, as he had only dabbled in the wizard's magic. Fortunately, Mordack was defeated by Graham and Crispin was able to restore the Castle and those inside to how they had been. Before being returned to Daventry, however, Alexander caught sight of the princess Cassima and fell in love. The two conversed briefly, but there was not a lot of time for such pleasantries. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (Please note, there are two versions of the end of this game. Though both, technically, are canon only the longer version scores full points. As such, we're only treating that version as canon.) Alexander caught sight of Cassima in the Magic Mirror, which also showed him a guide in the stars of how to reach her in the Land of the Green Isles. He soon set off on a voyage aboard the Johannes Bay. A storm arose in the Dangerous Shoals, wrecking the ship on the Isle of the Crown. Though the Crew of the Johannes Bay managed to escape on lifeboats to safety, Alexander washed up on shore. He managed to contact Cassima, though he was blocked from meeting with her by Abdul Alhazred. Through careful trades, he was able to obtain a magic map and a book of spells, both of which had once belonged to Haroun alRaschid. He reached each of the islands, and through his adventures managed to defeat the Minotaur who terrorized the Winged Ones, meet the Oracle of the Winged Ones, and lift the curse on Prince Cocteau the Thrice-Blessed by bringing Beauty to him. He charmed Night Mare and rode the pegasus to the Land of the Dead where he challenged Samhain for the souls of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria. When Samhain shed a tear at what he saw in the Mirror of Truth, the souls were released to the land of the living. Soon Alexander had covertly entered the Castle of the Crown, planted a lamp with Jollo to take control of Shamir Shamazle, discovered the treasures of each island and Alhazred's association with the Black Cloak Society. He slipped Cassima Celeste's dagger. Before long, he had set off to disrupt the wedding. After arousing Captain Saladin's suspicions, he entered the wedding ceremony. At this point, Allaria and Caliphim entered and Cassima was revealed to be the genie. Alexander gave chase when Alhazred fled and the two faced off in the tower. The vizier called upon his genie, but Jollo slipped Alexander the lamp in time to prevent Shamir from doing any damage. Then the vizier and the prince dueled with swords. Cassima took the opportunity to escape her bindings and stab the vizier in the shoulder, allowing Alexander to knock him unconscious. Before long, Alexander had undone all of Alhazred's evils and married Cassima. With Caliphim and Allaria's blessings, he became the new king of the Land of the Green Isles. External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Inhabitants of Llewdor Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:KQ3 VGA Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Floating Castle Characters Category:Kingdom of Daventry Category:Land of the Green Isles (Faction) Category:Males